weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerokinesis
Aerokinesis is defined as ones natural ability to manifest energy and control air using the Mind. Aerokinesis tech 1 So go outside and meditate for an hour, this only takes a small amount of concentration. Now, think how that wind would feel hitting you from the direction of your choice.Then, once you feel the wind start to kick up, try to make it as strong as you can. Aerokinesis tech 2 Imagine strings of psi stretching off of your finger toward the winds. Pull not jerk, you hand where you want the wind to blow.This takes a while to master and eventually you will be able to bring strong winds. Practicing Aerokinesis (Indoors) Hold your hands about four inches away from your face. Keep them about three inches apart from each other. Blow air in between your two hands. Choose one hand to move the air with. Make sure the other hand cannot feel the wind being blown past it. With the hand you've chosen, try to push the wind towards the other hand until you can feel it against your skin. Medium tornado: To start off you need to meditate for at least an hour and after that you have to feel the wind and connect with the wind feel it rage form that rage in circles going up in the air. Hand tornadoes: First you need to meditate for an hour, imagine strings of energy connecting you to the wind now that you can feel the attachment to the wind, control the wind, and let it blow in the two directions to know what it feels like. Now imagine that tornadoes are forming around your hands and feel the wind getting stronger around your hand and blowing in your face with a lot of power, now let all your bad emotions go in the tornado around your hand and let it rage with power. When you have done it the wind is suppose to be blowing like a tornado is in front of you. Air balls: First, call a wind summon. Next gather air energy in your hands. Form it into a ball-like shape. Gather until there is nowhere for the energy to go but out. Release all air energy in a form of a ball. Air Blade Basically use your ablility to sharpen the air. Condense the air into a blade; this may help you visualize a sword or a knife. After it's condensed, focus on sharpening the blade, just keep sharpening until you feel that it's razor sharp, then either swing it,, or launch it in a wave. Air Jump: First, concentrate on controlling the air around you. Then jump into the air. Then, when you reach the peak of your jump, focus and condense the air underneath your foot to become as hard as stone. Vacuum Speed Control the air in front of your leg, and in the path of the leg and move it somewhere else to create a vacuum. The lesser air pressure means lesser air resistance, and you will kick faster. Resistance shield: Visualize the molecules in the air being drawn to you, and compacting tightly as a shield around your body, visualize the shield being a sphere over your body bonded by the air molecules and time you breathe, more molecules compacting on the sphere, keep visualizing the sphere becoming denser. Air Pressure Wave: Visualize air molecules being drawn to your palms, and visualize those atoms stacking up as a wall of tightly bonding air atoms in front of you. Visualize your hands being filled with the substance of air within it. Feel it flowing through your body. And visualize it building up in your palms. Now put your palms on the wall of pressured air and visualize your air ki blasting out at the wall and push it. WHIRLWIND ATTACK: Highly dangerous First do a wind summon and after that spin around making the air go around spinning faster and make the air lift you above the ground and move the whirlwind around the area like a tornado and pick up stuff and make it hit something. Flying: First you power-up using any method(s) that feel right for you. Now levitate now while levitating use your ki from your chakra point and have your ki come out of your body and push you into the direction in which you want to go. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Aerokinesis Category:Kinetics